


Sleep Tight -- Stridercest yaoi smut fanfic

by sulloxluvsu



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bro - Freeform, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Incest, M/M, Smut, Spanking, Stridercest - Freeform, Yaoi, dave strider - Freeform, dave takes it up the butt, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 06:46:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2181957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sulloxluvsu/pseuds/sulloxluvsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave hears loud music from Bro's room. He recklessly decides to venture and see what's going on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Tight -- Stridercest yaoi smut fanfic

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, sullox here, this is my first homestuck fanfic, hope ya like it! ^,^

One evening, blaring music came from Bro's room. It really started to tick Dave off. He ignored it for another half hour. Bro was seemingly amusing himself with Dave's discontent, as always. But there came a moment when the younger Strider had enough. He lifted his rear out of his computer swivel chair, finally storming over to Bro's room. The door was slightly ajar. On said door was pinned a note, "Trespassers shall be violated. ;)" Dave payed no attention to this, pushing open the door.  
"bro? turn that fucking shitty music down or i so swea-- OH MY GOD BRO WHAT THE FUCK?!" Dave exclaimed, the reason obvious enough. Bro was layed down on his bed, lounging out, a smirk on his face. He questioned at the other's obvious distraught. "What'sa happenin' hot stuff?" The latter had been blushing wildly, just staring on at Bro. "holy shit is that a bedAZZLED THONG?!"  
Bro stretched a little. "Like what ya see? You can even come and touch." He lowered his shades, winking, a mischevious glint in his bright orange eyes. He observed the other, noting that he was pressing his thighs together and still at the fucking doorway. Dang, lil man might just go with this. "Heh, what's wrong? It's the smuppets, isn't it." Bro, at these words shoved the three or four smuppets that were previously on the bed, onto the floor.  
"b-bro. godamnit." The smaller Strider attempted to restrain himself, he looking at the other's very lightly clothed twitching cock, shit, it looked big. He, himself had a boner, just by looking at this spectacle, and well, he knew it was wrong but he slowly entered the room, closing the door quietly behind him.  
"That's a good boy. Now come on, don't be shy." The older Strider cooed, luring the other over. Dave, very unceremoniously lept onto the brotherly figure, thin pale lips meeting sloppishly with the other's. Bro kept up his smirk, grapping a handful of Dave's ass, groping quite hard. Dave let out a choked out moan into the kiss, starting to desperately grind and rutt against Bro's thigh, aching for a touch. As their tongues finally met, Bro riled a hand back, aiming for a great big spank. As his hand made contact with the other's now stinging clothes ass cheek, Dave arched his back and let out the loudest of squeals. Bro found this adorable. He tugged the other's shirt off.  
"Get those pants off, they're staring to offend me." Bro enjoyed watching the other cease his humping and grinding to struggle with hurriedly taking off his own black skinny jeans with a kerfuffle. Bro chuckled at this, glancing off to the side briefly at a pile of smuppets.  
Dave dived in for another kiss but this time, Bro turned his head away. "I can't be bothered to fuck your little tight ass anymore. Find a way to motivate me." Dave whined a little, slipping down the other's torso, slowly leaving light nibbles and licks. Bro couldn't help but squirm a tad, gazing down at the other. Dave's hand trailed over Bro's crotch, groping a little. This gained a small grunt from the owner of said bulging crotch. Dave glanced over his aviator shades at Bro, crimson colored eyes clouded with lust. Bro chuckled as Dave removed his sparkly thong. Dang. The way that the other gasped at the size of Bro's lovetube. Hmm. It was enough to make anyone have shivers roll down their spines. Except for Bro. Of course. Dave then murred, going in for the dick. He ran his hot slithery tongue up the other's large shaft, saliva glistening in the light. The smaller horny Strider took the thick tip into his mouth with a swirl of his tongue. One thing for sure, Dave sure knew how to use his tongue. He took more into his mouth, slowly sucking, head bobbing a little. Bro began growing impatient so he quite litterally grabbed a handful of Dave's hair, shoving his head down. Dave gagged at the thick dick wedged down his throat. Dave gagged loudly and after a few seconds Bro let go of his hair, the other pulling the manhood out of his mouth, coughing and spluttering. "Did you like daddy's dick? You motivated me enough to continue. Now, " Bro sat, continuing to talk with a crooning voice. " get on hands and knees, we are going doggy style. You will call me daddy or we'll stop. Is that clear?" Bro removed the other's boxers, throwing them aside. Dave muttered out a quiet, "yes daddy.." Bro riled his hand back and gave the other a giant spank. "Speak louder." Dave wailed out a yelp, his right ass cheek stinging in pain. " yes daddy!!"   
Bro murred. "Good boy." He spanked the other again for good measure gaining yet again a loud wailing yelp. Both Bro's hand and Dave's flushed up cheeks stung. He positioned his saliva drenched cock at the other's tight enterance. "Beg for it Dave." Spank. Dave yowled, arching his back. " a-aah! d-daddy! fu-fuck my ass! fuck me until i cant walk!! a-aahh!" Spank. Bro chuckled quietly and began shoving his large cock into the other's shithole. Bro groaned. "Shit lil guy, you're so fucking tight, nngh.." The owner of the penetrated man-cunt wailed out, nails digging into the sheets. "o-ohhh!"  
The older Strider began slowly rocking his hips back and forth, pushing into the other with one or two quiet grunts. Dave on the other hand was moaning like a fully drawn out pornstar/twink.   
"Mmn.. Dave you little slut, your asshole is so tight.." He spanks again and again, starting to more roughly screw the other. Bro took a handful of Dave's hair, tugging his head backwards as his thick cock continued to pound into the other's man-cooch. The slapping of balls against skin echoed around the room along with Dave's loud slutty moans and the few grunts coming from Bro. He then stopped, pulling out and laying on the bed. He called out to the whoreish Dave. "Ride my cock Dave. Ride it bitch."   
The smaller shivering, panting Strider crawled ontop of the other, shivering. "f-fill me up daddy~" Bro positions his dick as the other slides down onto it with a moan. Bro smirks and spanks the other before grabbing his hips, slamming him up and down. Dave tilts his head back in bliss, not even tempting to hold back his wanton moans as Bro slammed right into him. Suddenly, Dave screamed out in pleasure as Bro's cock had hit up against his prostate. Bro smirks, thrusting up harder into that spot. A knot in his stomach tightened, he knowing that he was close and he knew that Dave was holding his climax back. The older Strider thrusted up and slammed him down harder, groaning a little. His nails dug into Dave's hips as as he did so. The poor Dave couldn't take anymore, releasing his cum all over the other's stomach, with a loud relieved moan. Bro groaned, giving a few last thrusts before cumming, himself. Dave collapsed beside Bro, panting heavily. "nnph.. nngh.. oh god bro.."  
Bro panted a little too but began snickering. " Hey Dave. Look." He leant towards the pile of smuppets at the side and revealed to the other his laptop. Skype was open. And he was in a call. A call with.. Egbert. The little bucktoothed wonder had his dick slung out and his head was tilted back. He seemingly had just came too.  
Dave went pale. His eyes rolled back as he fell limply, unconcious. He had fainted due to the embarassement. "Oh my." Bro chuckled and ended the call, scooping Dave up. He struggled a little to put a pair of boxers onto him. He then carried him to his own bedroom, lying him in bed. Bro'd go flirt with Egbert again after. But for now he pecked Dave on the forehead and whispered, "Sleep tight."


End file.
